


What is Lost

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: The Way of Thedas one shots [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shianni is stubborn and headstrong, much to her husband's amusement. One day, when out for a walk with Nesiara and Valora, they're taken by a vile member of the Kendell family. But when her cousin, Maroth, kills Vaughan Kendells in an act of rage-filled revenge, it's up to her to save her family and friends when the guards attack.</p><p>AU, canon divergent, follows the headcanon of "A Smuggler's Chant" (Tabris origin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the series "The Forgotten Bard Tales" It happens after "A Smuggler's Chant" but before "What Has Been Wrought". It does rely pretty heavily on a/u points developed in ASC.
> 
> I'm willing to hear suggestions on better titles, haha. Feedback in general is always appreciated!

Shianni feels her heart racing like a war drum beneath her breasts. The glow of burning buildings illuminate the streets. Screams pierce the air, shattering any illusion she might've had that they were safe behind the alienage walls. Her brown eyes search for her husband. "Nelaros," she cries, eyes wild as her people run in fear around her.

Someone bumps in to her and she falls, knees landing hard in a puddle of water and mud. Shianni lets out a violent scream, anger burning through her as she pounds her fists into the water. The mud splashes, hitting her in the face. "Shite," she shouts, getting to her feet again. "Nelaros!"

Her braids whip around her head as she searches, wondering where her family is. She sees her cousin, Maroth Tabris, running toward the bridge. Her mouth falls open in  shock. He's  the one that started this massacre by killing the Arl's family. His fury over Nesiara's death had been too great to stay his hand. She knew he could have rescued them without killing the _entire_ Kendell family. But there's never been any reasoning with Maroth. And now he's  _running away._ Her heart breaks, chest tight with pain as she struggles to catch her breath. Shianni hopes at least her niece is safe.

"Shianni," she hears a voice cry out.

She spins around, catching sight of Nelaros' worried gaze. She runs to him, embracing him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He holds her tightly, almost crushing her with his intensity. "Nelaros," she whispers into his tunic.

Nelaros pulls back, tucking a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Come love, we should leave," he says, voice pinched and urgent.

She shakes her head, face growing dark with anger. "No, I won't leave our people. We 'ave to fight! Show these shem they can't just slaughter us all like sheep."

He bites his lip, but nods in agreement. "Alright love," he replies, handing her a tiny dagger. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Please, Maker watch over us all."

Shianni lets out a fierce battle cry, running toward the nearest shem. His arm is raised, longsword held tight in his grasp. Dilwyn is on the ground, her eyes wide and full of fear, hands raised to ward off the blow. "Please, Ser, I've done nothin'," she whimpers.

He brings down his blade, and the world moves in slow motion as Shianni slips in  the wet mud. Blood flies through the air as Dilwyn cries out and falls to the ground. A jagged wound runs along her throat as she lays on the ground, eyes wide and lifeless. Shianni makes another battle cry before jamming the dagger in the shems throat, twisting and pulling sideways. "Take that, ya daft tosser!"

She can see Nelaros fighting out of the corner of her eye, letting arrows fly through the air.  She keeps fighting through the throng of armoured men, only pausing for a moment when a sword slices along her side. The pain shoots through her; a gnawing, raging pain that causes her to stumble. The shem leers at her, swinging his sword for another blow when an arrow pierces his neck.

She twists her body to look back at her husband, eyes widening as she realizes that is his last arrow.

"Shianni!"

She turns, seeing Uncle Cyrion and Valendrian standing with a group of guards, hands raised. Her dagger falls to the ground, hands numb and tired. Shianni turns slowly in a full circle, tears falling down her cheeks as she takes in the sights.

The door of the orphanage is torn off. Blood coats the outside walls, and a child lays dead in the doorway, hand clutching a tiny teddy bear. His hair is matted with blood and a fearful expression still twists his face.

Bodies litter the streets, mostly elven with a few shem here and there. The remaining elves are on their knees, hands clasped and begging for mercy. Mercy? From a shem? Shianni shakes her head. There's no more mercy to be had here. Elva lays on the ground, body wrapped tight around her child. Their eyes are closed, squeezed tight against the blow of a sword even in death. She searches for Soris, and lets out the tiniest breath of relief when she sees him standing with Valora. Her family is still alive. So many dead, and somehow they managed to survive. She takes a moment to thank the Maker and Adaia, for teaching them to fight when they were all small.

With slow and steady steps, Shianni walks over to the Hahren and her uncle. Nelaros joins her, lacing their fingers together, heads held high with pride. They survived. Even if this is the end, at least they'll die together. A shem points at her, face pinched and angry. She recognizes him as the man Vaughan had called Jonaley and sneers at him.

"That's one of them my lord took to the castle! She started this!"

Nelaros growls low in his throat, stepping in front of her. She places a hand on his arm, shaking her head, and moves to stand by his side. "Yeah, I was kidnapped by yer vile lord, but I didn't kill him. Andraste's ass, the one who did is already gone," she replies, sticking out her chin with defiance.

A gloved hand connects with her face, and a blinding pain shoots through her jaw. "Don't talk unless you're asked a question, knife-ear."

"Please, we've agreed to co-operate. Is there really a need for more violence?" Valendrian asks, aging lips turned down in a tight frown.

Nelaros squeezes her hand tightly, and she can feel his anger pulsating through him. She looks at him, subtly shaking her head to keep him from lashing out, as well.

Another guard steps in front, letting out a slow sigh. "No, there is not, Hahren. Much as it pains me, we must take someone to the dungeons as punishment, however," he says, though his voice does not hold the same cruelty as the other.

Shianni wipes the blood from her lip, eyes narrowed. "Is this slaughter not punishment enough fer ya? Is the deaths of our children not enough? What more would ya ask of us now that ya've taken our blood?" Her tone is low as she glares at the man, ignoring the flash of guilt that runs across his face.

"I am sorry," is all he replies.

Shianni shakes her head, braids clicking together. "Not sorry enough, right," she mutters.

Cyrion clears her throat. "Then, who would you take?"

Her heartbeat quickens as she clutches Nelaros' hand, fear spreading thick tendrils through her mind.  _Not Nelaros, not Nelaros,_ she prays, pleading silently with the Maker to spare her husband. 

"The Hahren."

Her entire world slows as these words sink in. Her hands tremble and she feels as if she might throw up. "You can't," she whispers. "He's done nothin'!"

Valendrian smiles at her, cupping her cheek with his wrinkled hands. His eyes are filled with sadness that makes her heart ache. "Hush, child. I will go, and gladly, if it saves the rest of ya. Be a good girl now, and don't interfere."

Shianni watches from her knees as they take him away. A heavy weight sits in her chest as she begins to sob. She doesn't look away until he's out of sight. Then, Shianni lets out a broken scream, rage and grief pouring out of her as Nelaros wraps his arms around her, holding her tight in his grasp. "Shh, love," he tries to reassure her, but her grief will not be quieted.

She rages against it all, screaming and sobbing as the other elves begin to pull away the dead. She curses the Maker, the shems, and even Maroth. Eventually, she runs out of tears even though the pain is still ripe. She clings to Nelaros' arm, clutching the fabric of his shirt in her hands a she struggles to catch her breath. The pain from her wounds comes back in sharp relief, helping to drive out the remaining pain in her heart.

"One day, I'll show 'em all that elves aren't to be messed with. That we aren't weak cattle for the herdin'," she whispers, staring at the burning Vhenadahl.


End file.
